


It Is Hiding

by Phia



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia/pseuds/Phia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the first time, a press conference is used to show the desire for something big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disharmony (anga971)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/gifts).
  * A translation of [W ukryciu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662246) by [Disharmony (anga971)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony). 



> This is a translation of this work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662246

Trying to get to the press conference that Rei organized, Shougo walked four steps behind him, as if not wanting to cross some invisible border.

"Something happened?" Rei finally asked, pausing to look carefully at the blond. Shougo looked at him as if looking at his shoes was a more involved task. 

“Shougo?" He asked softly, taking a step toward his ward. If you could even call him that; although, considering that he actually guided his career, that word seemed to fit perfectly. Rei knew that he could find at least a hundred other terms that he would like to call Shougo, but it still remained only a dream that he couldn't allow to penetrate into real life. Too much separated them, although the most important issue was the fact that Rei worked for a boyfriend. For his family.

He gritted his teeth, not having received a response. 

“Tell me, are you going to keep behaving like that?"

Shougo just looked at him and Rei stepped back, surprised to see the sadness on Sena’s face.

“I’m starting to worry."

The boy sighed, but instead of answering, he went to Rei briskly. As if he was afraid he might change his mind, he pulled him close, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Are you crazy?” Rei hissed, trying to pull away but Sena's grip was too strong, so he succeeded.

"I hate that I have to hide," he finally said, strongly embracing the man. Rei sighed, but did not move, waiting until the boy came to his senses. He reminded himself that at any moment someone might show up in the hallway, and he didn’t even want to think about what might happen.

“Don’t act funny.” _Yet_...

"No, Rei. I couldn’t even tell Izumi, and yet he’s my beloved brother. Why is it that what’s between us would be badly received, while Izumi has Ryoma and they’re not ashamed of it? What is it?" His voice cracked on the last sentence and he quickly pulled away, suddenly afraid of pity. 

“It doesn't matter," he added quietly and without waiting for an answer, went ahead.

"Are you stupid, Shougo Sena?!" Rei yelled sharply, but the boy wasn’t going to stop. "You're a fool if you don’t think you’re everything to me."

Shougo snorted in response, hugging himself, as if he suddenly felt a cold blast and wanted to keep as much heat as he could.

“It just hurts me that you don't get what you deserve, Rei. And you deserve a lot more than having to hide…"

Sagara, shaking his head, approached him and, with both hands, grabbed him from behind his head. He bent a little to kiss him on the forehead. He did not need even to look at him to know that Shougo was grinning, since that was ninety percent of his daily activity.  And perhaps even more. He sighed, then pulled away with a resolute face.

"Now that we explained everything ourselves, let’s not prolong the conference."

The boy saluted him, bowing from the waist and Rei smiled at him fondly, opening the door leading to the rear entrance of the hall.

"Well, you like me so much,” Shougo said only when he passed, and Rei frowned, not really knowing why he suddenly took on such words. But he had no time to think more on this, because Shougo was already inside and being greeted by the audience.

 

* * *

Shougo was completely overwrought answering all these questions, particularly since they began to have suspiciously similar content and almost everyone asked about whether there was already a chosen one for his heart.

Finally, hearing the same thing again, he said with a broad smile to his fans:

"Of course, there’s a place for each of you in my heart, but …"

Rei lifted his head, gaze crossing with Shougo's. He couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t.

“...There is one person that has a unique place in it. A person who is always with me and supports me …”

A long sigh spread among the girls in the conference room. 

"And who is right here with me!" He exclaimed, pointing at Rei, who was speechless. 

The man was not sure whether he has the right to look at those shiny, rakish, honey-colored eyes, but he could not take his eyes off of them. He was not sure how he forced his muscles to work, to approach the Sena, but it was not important. The boy just grabbed his arm, pulling them close to each other, then he leaned over to his ear and whispered:

"Since they'll already talk, give them a reason to have something."

And before Rei could react in any way, his boyfriend’s lips covered his own, pressing their lips together. He was not sure how much time might take somewhere from afar reached him dreamy cries and wailing of all those girls who hoped to be Mrs. Sena. Unable to stop, Reg smiled, but did not retreat.

They stood there for a moment, until Shougo murmured in his ear:

"Happy birthday, Rei."

The man frowned, surprised.

"I do not have birthdays."

“But someday you will," he snorted slightly, pulling away from him. Then he looked at the crowd stretching before them and finally felt that everything was in place, with Rei’s cool hand in his own.

 


End file.
